1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with a grounding plate which is mechanically retained to a metal shell of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 1202749C, published on Dec. 23, 1998, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing and a plurality of grounding plates assembled to the metal shell to connect with a mating shell. The grounding plate has a body portion and an elastic resisting portion extending backwardly and aslant from the body portion, a plurality of through holes pass through a front of the metal shell along a top to bottom direction, the through hole is smaller than the body portion of the grounding plate. When assembly, firstly, the grounding plate is retained in a front of the insulative housing, then the metal shell is mounted to the insulative housing along a front-to-back direction. The resisting portion of the grounding plate extends through the through hole of the metal shell to the exterior upwardly for connecting with a mating connector. The body portion of the grounding plate is located between the metal shell and the insulative housing. However, the grounding plate would be dropped away from the insulative housing during the metal shell is mounted to the insulative housing, that cause an assembly process of the grounding plate be complex.
So, an improved connector is needed.